Charmed: The Boy from Smallville
by COMPO1976
Summary: Clark leaves Smallville to travel the world. A few months later he arrives in San francisco with an internship at the Bay Mirror where he meets Phoebe Halliwell and the Charmed Ones. When Phoebe has a vision of him being hit by a bus. Secrets are revealed
1. Leaving Smallville

CHARMED The Boy from Smallville 

-Chapter One-

Leaving Smallville 

The sun rose of the horizon creating a tranquil red and orange colour stretch across the clouds that sat peacefully in the morning sky. Rays of light shone across the pale green fields and illuminating the many trees stood across the horizon.

Clark Kent, a strong dark-haired young man in his early twenties stood alone in his barn loft surrounded by rays of sunshine streaking across a red couch placed diagonally towards the stairs, a small table sat next to it cluttered with pieces of papers and astronomy photos.

This would be the last sunset Clark would see in his loft, well at least for a while that is. He had many memories in the barn in which he stood. It was here he used to gaze longingly at the girl next door: Lana Lang. Ever since he was a boy he loved Lana Lang, she was beautiful, a vision of beauty with her dark haired that flowed down to her shoulders and her twinkling green eyes always made his knees turn to jelly, that and the fact she always wore a Kryptonite necklace making it impossible for Clark to even talk to her. She was unattainable, even after she stopped wearing the necklace, since she was already dating Whitney Fordman, star football player and senior. How could Clark compete with that?

They tried to date many times but Clark was always afraid of how she'd feel about him if she knew about his powers. It always hurt him that he had to lie to her more so because he was hurting her as well. Clark always felt as if all he did was hurt Lana even accidentally, since the meteor shower in which Clark arrived to Smallville in killed Lana's parents. Although, no fault of his own he still responsible in some way.

For you see Clark was not just a farmboy from Smallville, he was much more than that. Some would say he was a god. For you see, Clark was not from Smallville or in fact this galaxy. He was from a planet called Krypton. His parents Martha and Jonathon Kent adopted Clark when he came in the meteor shower which were the remains of his home planet and his greatest weakness.

From a young age Clark knew he was different, but he had no idea how different. His life was based around a secret. That he wasn't of mortal men. He was strong. Stronger than any boy or man of his age. He was fast. Faster than a bullet in fact.

But, whatever new power he had he always had his parents. They helped through his teenaged years, which like Clark weren't normal. While, other teenagers were worrying about spots and their voices cracking, Clark was worrying about setting people on fire or the fact that he could see through objects.

Only a handful of people knew Clark's secret. Pete Ross his best friend who had moved away a few years ago. Although they still kept in touch. Chloe Sullivan, his other best friend also knew he had already said his goodbyes to her. But, he hadn't said goodbye to Lana yet.

He could see her car driving down the dirt road in the background. He had practised this for almost four hours. This was going to hurt. He and Lana had only just got together after he told her everything. There was no more secrets. But, he had to leave. He had been sent to this planet on a mission. To save it from the same fate as Krypton.

In Clark's senior year, he had constructed the Fortress of Solitude or rather his dead father did. Jor-El created the Fortress to prepare Clark for his mission. Clark had decided not to run anymore. He had to face his destiny. The first part of his training was about to begin. Jor-El had instructed him to travel the world so he could better learnt about the people he was meant to save.

Strange, Clark though as he watched the sun rise. I've lived on Earth for nineteen years and I only know what I've been told about the world around me. Now, I can learn more about the world.

"Clark?" came a voice that made a strange sensation o fear and anxiety wash through Clark's body. He turned around to see Lana stood before him. She looked at him nervously.

"Hey," he said blankly. I wish there was an easier way to tell her, he thought to himself.

"Clark what is it?" Lana asked him a little scared by his silence.

"I'm leaving," he said bluntly which caused Lana to look taken aback. "Smallville."

"Where are you going?" asked Lana tears starting to drip through her eyes.

"I don't know," Clark said. He looked over at her with a look of conviction. "I just know I need to go."

"Why?" asked Lana tearfully.

Clark walked over to Lana and looked her deep within her eyes hoping she'd understand. "I've been sent here for a reason Lana," Clark said to her. "I need to go. I need to learn more about this planet, so that I can better understand it."

Lana bowed her head tears dripping down her cheeks.

"I'll be back," Clark said lifting her chin so she could look him straight in the eyes. "Remember, I can be back any time. Just give me a call."

"For some reason," Lana said dimly, "I knew this day would come. You don't belong to me, Clark," Clark went to argue. "It's true Clark. You belong to the world." She kissed him goodbye. "Good luck."

She went to walk away. Clark grabbed her hand and pulled her back to him so he could have one last kiss. They parted. "Don't worry," Clark said, "I'll be back every weekend."

"No, Clark," Lana said abruptly which caught Clark off guard. "I don't want anything to hold you back." Clark looked shocked at her. "Don't worry, well meet again. But, right now. We both after look at the future. Even if it means we have to leave each other."

Clark nodded. A tight knot twisted in his heart as he felt a strange pain, although it wasn't as painful as he thought would be. He had broken up with Lana before but now it just felt easy. Maybe, because they both had closure. Clark picked up his duffel bag next to him with all his clothes stuffed inside.

"Bye," he said kissing Lana one last time before zooming away in a red blur. Lana watched with tears in her eyes out of the loft window as Clark zoomed across the dirt road disappearing into the sunset. A brighter future a head of him


	2. the Premonition

-Chapter Two-

The Premonition 

Nearly six months had past since Clark had left Smallville on his global quest and he had travelled all over in that time. He lived with many different cultures learning their ways and customs. He found it eye opening to see so many different people living in harmony. Although that didn't mean to say there were problems. Thieves and murderers lived far beyond Smallville. But, Clark always managed to stop them and bring the to justice, secretly of course.

It always hard for Clark to leave a new place after seeing the decadence of some customs and wanting to stay even more. He wanted to help. But, he knew he had to move on. He had to. It was his destiny.

Through his travels though Clark worked for some tabloid presses of lower developed countries. Not for money. For free as many of the newspapers were not as developed as the Daily planet. Clark was just happy to help and found his niche as a journalist. Although he had always loved journalism. He had never felt the rush like he did back in those copier rooms.

This was what brought him to San Francisco. With his global journey coming to an end, Clark wanted to go across America. His first stop was at the Bay Mirror. He had called for an interview for an internship. The Bay Mirror had won many Pulitzers not surpassing the Daily Planet but, still Clark felt it was best place for him. Plus, he had always wanted to see San Francisco and why not through the rush of investigative reporting.

Clark stepped out of the taxi, which stopped against the kerb in front of the Bay Mirror. He breathed it in as he saw the sign saying: "BAY MIRROR".

He turned to the cab driver handing him the money. "Keep the change," Clark said as he handed the money to him. Clark turned to the Newspaper offices throwing his duffel bag over his shoulder. He walked through the doors to see a large reception area with gold walls very much like the planet except smaller. Clark walked over to the reception desk to the receptionist who sits typing something on her computer.

"Err... excuse me," Clark said sheepishly with a cough to get her attention. She looked up. "My names Clark Kent I'm here for an internship interview."

"Oh, yes," she replied with a smile. She pointed over to the elevators. "Floor 12."

Clark nodded and walked to the elevators. He numbers above him shone a light as the elevator came down. The wait was excruciating Clark had been nervous about interviews before but, this was a big thing now. He was in the big leagues. The doors opened. He shuffled into the packed elevator. There was a deafening silence as he stood within the bustling people all pouring in and out of the elevator. He felt his nerves burning through his stomach building through each floor.

The doors opened at floor 12. Five people brushed past Clark knocking him out of their way. Clark spun around as they knocked him out of the way. He turned to face the doors to see them closing. "Wait!" he called frantically. The doors suddenly, stopped and opened. Clark sighed with relief. He poked his head out to see a beautiful woman in her mid-twenties with short dark hair.

"Thanks," Clark said with relief. "Is it always this busy?"

"Only today," she chuckled. "You the new intern?"

"Err... yeah," Clark replied nervously. "And you are?"

The woman smiled and pointed to a poster stuck on the wall of her a title under it saying: "ASK PHOEBE". Clark smiled a little embarrassed. "Sorry, I'm new in town," Clark said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh, where do you come from?" she said as they walked into the newsroom.

"Smallville," Clark answered. "It's in Kansas." He said when she looked at him as if he had two heads.

"Oh, farmboy right?" Phoebe joked pleasantly.

"Born and bred," Clark replied with a smile. "Listen, it was good to meet you Phoebe. Listen, I've got to go for an interview. So Bye."

He darted through the doors and walked across the busy newsroom. People again brushed past him as they held papers and shouted across to people. A door could be seen saying: "EDITOR IN CHIEF". Clark knocked on the door smartly. A voice appeared from inside. "Come in," it said. It was a woman.

Clark walked in nervously to see a red haired woman in her forties sat behind a desk. She stood up beaming at Clark. "You must be the new intern?"

"Yeah, Clark Kent," Clark said holding his hand.

"Kent," she said quickly, "as in Senator Kent?"

"Yeah, she's my mom," Clark said a little embarrassed.

"We had an interview with her a few months ago," she said. "Lovely woman."

"Yeah, I think so too," Clark joked. "Err... sorry. But, I'm not sure I got your name."

"Elise," she said shaking Clark's hand. "Now, you said in your phone call you'd been doing some work at other newspapers. Do you have any samples of your work?"

"Err... yeah," Clark said digging into his bag. He looked up to see Elise looking at him strangely. "Sorry, I haven't found a place to stay yet. Practically sleeping out of this thing." He found them. "Here." He handed her some samples of his work.

"Well, it looks as if you've been doing some travelling," She chuckled lightly. "Mmm, this is good. You've got talent."

"Thanks," Clark beamed.

"But," she said, "it's a bit rough. Which means that you could learn a lot from this internship. Welcome to the Bay Mirror."

"Thanks," Clark said shaking her hand.

"Now, you'll be paired with someone," Elise said quickly. "Most of our reporters are away so you'll be paired with someone on last minute. Sorry."

She ushered Clark out of the room. Clark walked out a little taken aback. She walked out and walked over to an office at the side of the newsroom. She opened the door. Clark was surprised to see Phoebe, only realising when he walked in with Elise that this was her office.

"Phoebe," Elise said, "I need you to look after our young Mr. Kent here."

"What?" Phoebe said shocked, "oh, err... yeah okay. Have a seat?" Clark sat down on the couch by the wall promptly. "I don't really have anything for you to do so... could you just help me clear up these letters?"

"Yeah, sure," Clark said kindly. He picked up the letters and put the in the In Box tidily. Clark looked at one of the letters Phoebe was reading. "He should tell his parents the truth."

"What?" Phoebe asked a little jumpy. "Oh, right, yeah I was thinking the same thing."

She went to grab hold of a letter as did Clark. Phoebe gasped as their hands met and she watched in horror as she saw a black and white vision of Clark stood in front of a bus speeding towards him. Phoebe gasped and opened her eyes. She looked up at Clark shocked. "Listen, I have to go out for a minute," she said hurriedly. "You just stay here and answer some of my questions. You know practise and everything. I'll be back in a moment."

She ran out of the room leaving Clark looking absolutely perplexed.


	3. Paige and Letters

-Chapter Three-

Paige and Letters 

"PIPER! PAIGE!" yelled Phoebe as she slammed the doors of the Halliwell Manor shut. She looked around frantically for her sisters. "Piper!"

Footsteps echoed from the kitchen and Piper Halliwell, a dark-haired woman in her late twenties walked in a look of concern on her face as she saw Phoebe turn to her frantic. "What is it?" she asked her worriedly.

"I had a vision," she said quickly.

"Of what a demon," Piper said worriedly.

"No," Phoebe groaned, "my new intern."

"Excuse me, what?" Piper said looking at Phoebe worriedly.

"My new intern," Phoebe replied.

"Phoebe," cried Piper indignantly. "You had me worried there. I thought there was going to be a demon attacking and with my state I'm not all that up for a fight," she pointed at her small bump that had been growing for nearly two months now. "Besides, with Cole immortal now we don't know when he could attack."

"Sorry," grumbled Phoebe, "but, I don't get these visions unless there is a reason so we must have to save him."

"Alright," growled Piper defeated, "what did you see?"

"I saw a bus coming at him," she said. "Which means I need to convince him not to go out which is kind of hard since he can't stay at the newspaper all the time. So I need someone to keep an eye on him after work."

"You want Paige to go out with him don't you?" asked Piper shrewdly as she already knew the answer.

"Well, it can't be you," she said jokingly as she rubbed Piper's bump. Piper slapped her hands away snappily. Phoebe chuckled, "where is Paige?"

"She said she was going to pop in and see if you wanted some Lunch," Piper replied walking with her to the door. "Chances are her and your intern will meet up."

Clark sat at Phoebe's desk looking over some of the questions. Each one seemed harder and harder to answer. Clark thought to himself each time what would his father say the answer came to him as if Jonathon Kent was sitting next to him answering the questions himself. Clark looked up every now and again to make sure that no one could see him doing this in super speed.

Clark looked at the letter he was holding. He was stumped and not even his father could give him this advice. It read:

_Dear Phoebe,_

_I have been known this guy for a few years. He knows I like him but, he doesn't look twice at me. He likes me, but, doesn't love me. Should I forget about him and move on or should I tell him how I feel?_

_From _

Pinning for Him 

Clark looked glumly as he remembered how Chloe had had unrequited feelings for him. He liked her, maybe even loved her. But, as a sister or a cousin. Maybe, now that he had been gone for a few months she might have moved on, maybe, even Lana might have.

Clark jumped as he heard a knock at the door. He looked up to see a pale redheaded girl stood before him. She was beautiful she looked similar to Phoebe except with some differences. "Is Phoebe around?" she asked gingerly

"Err… no," Clark said standing up sheepishly, "She went out. Who are you?"

"I'm her sister, Paige," she said quickly.

"Oh, nice to meet you," he said holding out his hand. She took it, "I'm Clark Kent, I'm Phoebe's intern. Did you want her for something important?"

"Oh no," she replied shaking her head quickly. "I was just wondering if she wanted to get a bit of lunch."

"Oh, well I don't know when she'll be back," he said picking up a box and placing it on top of the filing cabinet.

Paige's eyes narrowed as she saw Clark's six pack as his shirt lifted as he stretched. She liked it. "Yummy," she groaned quietly under her breath.

"Pardon," Clark said quickly as he placed the box on top of the filing cabinet.

Paige snapped out of her daze. "What? Oh, I said pity," she said quickly. "Say," said slowly, "I was just wondering if you'd like to have some lunch."

"With you?" Clark said surprised.

"That was the idea," said Paige raising an eyebrow.

Clark looked at her apprehensively. "I'm not sure," he groaned apprehensively. "I mean, I've only just got here."

"Oh right," Paige said a little crestfallen. She suddenly, lifted her head a little hopeful. "How about tonight? My sister owns a club we could go to?"

"Err... okay," Clark replied sheepishly, at least someone could show him around.

"Okay," she said cheerfully, "see you tonight. I'll put your name at the door o the club. Its called P3."

Clark nodded. A wash of excitement filled him as she turned and walked away his eyes looking down towards her backside. He smiled trying to contain himself. He had a date.


	4. Visions and Crashes

-Chapter Four-

Visions and Crashes 

Paige stood in front of the mirror holding a red top over her shirt trying envision herself wearing it. She shook her head and threw down on a pile of clothes, all of which seem to have the same discarded look to them.

"You're getting a bit dressed up for going to P3?" said Piper, reflecting behind Paige in the mirror. She looked at Paige knowingly. "Who is he?"

She sat down on the bed moving a pair of pants from under her. "What do you mean?" asked Paige innocently.

"Well, you've got clothes thrown across the bed and are looking at yourself in the mirror," began Piper, "So who is he?"

"Just some guy I met today," Paige replied throwing another shirt on the pile picking it up.

"What's he like?" Piper asked inquisitively.

"Nice," Paige said thoughtfully, "a little bumbling, but, nice. Plus, he has a great body."

"Oh do tell," Piper said interested.

"No," Paige snapped her pale cheeks turning red. "You can meet him to night he's coming to the club."

"Oh can't wait," Piper said with a smile.

"Drinks are on me," said Paige cheerfully as she placed five drinks down on the table in which, consisted of Leo, Piper, Phoebe and Darryl sitting there.

"What's the occasion?" Darryl asked with his deep voice.

"Paige has a date," Piper chimed shrewdly.

"What?" snapped Phoebe shocked, "Paige, didn't you get my messages. I asked you to take my intern out."

"Err... Phoebe," Paige said gingerly.

"I needed you to keep an eye on him," Phoebe said ignoring her.

"Hey, Phoebe," said Clark from behind her. Phoebe jumped and turned to see Clark stood behind her.

"Oh, hey Clark," she said embarrassed as Leo and Darryl nearly choked on their drinks as they snorted a laugh. "I didn't expect you here."

"Paige invited me," he replied sitting down in the seat next to Paige.

"Listen, do you want to dance?" Paige asked Clark a little embarrassed for both Phoebe and herself.

"Yeah, sure," Clark replied nervously, standing up and following her to the dance floor a little out of place.

Phoebe fell into her hands mortified. "Oh, my god," she groaned through her hands. "I can't believe that happened."

"I can," joked Piper.

"Well, it was kind of funny," chuckled Darryl uncontrollable.

"I am so embarrassed," Phoebe groaned still mortified by what happened.

"Err…" chuckled Piper trying to sound serious; "you're not the only one." They turned to see Clark dancing with Paige, badly. His arms were ridged and moved stiffly, his head bobbed up and down. Paige seemed amused by this a warm smile across her face as she took his hands and moved him the right way.

"So, how long till the baby comes?" asked Darryl turning to Piper and Leo, their hands wrapped in a knot not wanting to let go.

"We've still got a few months to go," Leo said dreamily.

"I suppose the demon fighting will be out of commission for a few months then?" Darryl chuckled taking a sip of his drink.

"Darryl's right Piper," replied Phoebe, "demon fighting isn't good for the baby."

A howl of laughter echoed behind them and Paige and Clark stumbled off the dance floor. "So I'm not the greatest dancer?" Clark shrugged.

"Not the greatest. You dance like Leo when he's had a few drinks," Paige chuckled.

"Hey," Leo replied offended.

"Come on, Leo you tend to dance terrible when drunk," Phoebe chuckled. She stood chuckling. "I'll get the drinks in."

Clark grabbed the rest of his drink and drunk. He passed it to her as she went to take the empty glasses back. Phoebe suddenly, gasped her eyes flashed as she saw a silver haired man wearing long red robes and a tearful woman with black hair wearing green robes. The man looked at her sadly. "You will travel far, my little Kal-El. But, we will never leave you even in the face of our deaths… You will see my life through eyes as your life will be seen through mine... the son becomes the father, and the father the son..."

Another image flashed in Phoebe's mind. A icy planet sat within the vast sea of stars explodes and a rocket flying away from it.

Phoebe gasped and her eyes opened. "Are you okay?" Piper asked worriedly as she fell back in her seat.

"Yeah," Phoebe breathed heavily. She looked over at Clark. His eyes wide with horror as if he knew what she saw, as if he saw it too. Did he see my vision? Thought Phoebe shocked.

"Clark, are you okay, buddy?" asked Leo worriedly as Clark continued to look at Phoebe shocked.

"Yeah," Clark gasped still shaken, "I'm just going to get some air." He stood up and dashed through the dancers towards the back door.

"I'll go see if he's okay," said Phoebe dashing off before Paige could reply. She pushed past the dancers towards the back door.

Clark dashed through the back door and into the alleyway behind P3. He turns around a look of shock watering within his eyes. What happened? He thought. Was that my parents sending me off in a spaceship?

He stared up at the sky at the stars twinkling in the night. One of them could have been Krypton, he thought, one of them could have been my home. Now it's gone.

He bowed his head and walked solitary across the alleyway towards the street. Unbeknownst to him Phoebe walked out into the alleyway.

Phoebe walked towards him. He was already well ahead and then, she saw it. A bus zoomed down the empty street. She could see the driver, he had fell asleep at the wheel. "CLARK! WATCH OUT!" She shouted sprinting towards him.

Clark spun around to see the bus coming towards him. He held his arms close in a blocking position bracing him self. The bus collided with him slamming to a stop. Glass exploded shattering to a million piece falling down across the street. Sparks flew as the front of the bus exploded.

"Oh my god!" Phoebe gasped horrified. She dug into a her pocket and took out her phone. The back door slammed open as she did. Piper, Paige, Leo and Darryl ran out. They must have heard the noise. "Hello, I need an ambulance!"

"Phoebe, what happened?" Paige asked. "Where's Clark?"

"Yeah, hello. There's been an accident," Phoebe said frantically down the phone, "hurry someone's been hit by a bus." Paige looked at Phoebe horrified; her eyes began to water.

"Oh my god," Darryl said slowly as a loud creaking echoed from where the bus was.

"That's impossible," gasped Leo horror-struck as a loud creaking noise echoed from the bus as Clark climbed out from inside the dented front. Paige's eyes widened as did Piper and Phoebe's as they saw Clark step out from the wreckage without a scratch.

Clark looked at the smoke sizzled in front of him. He saw the driver unconscious on the wheel a large rose shaped bruise on his forehead. Clark dived into the bus after slamming the middle of the door apart. He grabbed the man throwing him over his shoulder and as quick as a flash zoomed out of the bus as it exploded.

Clark stopped a few feet away from the bus covering himself over the driver engulfing himself in the explosion.

"Oh my god," said Darryl again as the ball of fire disappeared and Clark stood unharmed only his clothes are burnt.

They ran over to the driver who lay unconscious on the floor. "How?" Phoebe gasped.

Clark and Paige's eyes met. He gulped nervously as he saw the look of horror in her eyes and with a blink of an eye he was gone. Paige's eyes looked at her sister, who were equally shocked and horrified by what they saw.

Unbeknownst to them, a lone figure stood in the shadows watching them behind them. And with yet another blink of an eye he disappeared as well.


	5. The Last Son

-Chapter Five-

_The Last Son_

Cole Turner walked into his penthouse suite wearing all black and completely submerged within his evil. He sat down at his desk. He put his feet up onto the desk. The demon from P3 appeared before him. "Sir, we have a problem?" he said urgently.

"What is it, Sarogas?" Cole asked stiffly.

"It seems a new power is on the move," Sarogas replied worriedly. "A boy, a friend of the Charmed Ones, who seems to be invulnerable like you."

Cole chuckled. "Sarogas, you are getting paranoid in your old age," he said standing up and patting his old friend on the shoulder amused by the notion of something like this.

"I saw it, sir. With my own eyes," Sarogas snarled angrily, "he got hit by a bus and felt nothing. He has powers of no ordinary man."

Cole stopped his eyes widened. A blond-haired demon appeared behind him. She wears slutty clothes and seems not all that bright. "You seem worried, sir," she said with a high-pitched voice.

"Sir, I think this boy could be 'The Last Son'," said Sarogas quietly.

Cole snarled angrily a fireball appearing in his hand. He spun around and threw it at Sarogas who exploded in a ball of fire. "It can't be him," Cole snarled disbelieving. He slammed his hand down on the desk.

"Sir," said the demon girl, "I was just wondering," she continued nervously, "what is 'The Last Son'?"

Cole bowed his head he turned to her.

"'The Last Son', is supposedly the last survivor of an ancient race from far of world," said Leo after returning from the Elders. "Supposedly, he's meant to have the strength of ten men and is able to shoot fire from his eyes."

"So, how come we've never heard of him?" Paige asked.

"Well, the Elders thought he was just a rumour, myth," Leo said sitting down next to Piper. "The story is known through both sides."

"So, is he on our side?" asked Piper.

"Of course, he's on our side," Phoebe exclaimed. "I mean, the Elder's think its Clark don't they."

"That is a possibility," Leo shrugged.

"Leo a possibility," Paige replied disbelieving, "I mean, we all saw what Clark did to that bus."

"Yes," Leo replied, "but, we aren't sure if he's on our side."

"Well, he wouldn't have saved that man if he wasn't," Piper replied pensively.

"Yeah, but, there was a message that was given from The Last Son's father before the destruction of the civilisation," Leo replied.

"What message?" groaned Phoebe worriedly.

"On this third planet this star Sol, you will be a god among men. They are a flawed race, rule them with strength Kal-El, for that is where your greatness lies," said Cole pacing up and down.

"So, what does that mean?" the demon girl asked.

"It means he was sent to rule us," Cole breathed terrified, "both demons and witches."

"So, what do we do?" Piper asked dimly.

"Well, the elders want you to find Clark and bring him to them," replied Leo.

"But, Clark's good I know it," Paige replied, "and we could have the wrong guy I mean, maybe he can't shoot fire from his eyes."

"Paige, it's him," Phoebe said glumly. "I had a premonition when I touched him. A man was looking at him and called him Kal-El. That's the name of this boy."

"I can't listen to this," Paige cried and got up quickly and walked out o the dinning room and darting up the stairs.

"So, how do we find him?" Piper asked Leo.

"Well, he's a new power so I won't be able to sense him," Leo replied, "but, if it's known through both sides most likely the other side will know by now."

"So, we have to find him before the demons find him?" Phoebe nodded understandingly.

"Yeah," Leo said.

They stood up and walked to the door Piper and Phoebe putting a coat on.

"Should we get Paige?" asked Piper.

"No, let her cool down for a bit," replied Phoebe. "Right now, we need to find Clark before the demons do."

"But, you saw his powers, how exactly are we meant to stop him?" Piper asked opening the door to find Clark stood there looking awkwardly at them.

"Can I come in?" he asked with a gulp.

"Yes," Piper cried as she grabbed Clark's T-shirt and yanked him inside.


	6. Cole's Tests

-Chapter Six-

Cole's Tests 

"So, what do we do asked?" the demon girl walking over to Cole.

Cole turned to her a glint of evil in his eye that stays there everyday. "Send some of the men. I want to send 'The Last Son' a few tests," Cole said darkly.

"What ever you say," she chimed before shimmering out of the room. Cole stands looking out at the horizon. A look of worry in his eyes.

Clark stood nervously in front of the Halliwells. Paige stood watching him on the arm of the chair. Piper and Phoebe sat on the couch watching him also; Leo stood behind the couch.

"I suppose you're wondering what happened last night," Clark said awkwardly.

"That's an understatement," mumbled Piper who received a hit in the ribs from Phoebe.

"It's okay," she said soothingly, "we know who you are. We know you're the Last Son."

Clark's eyes widened. He couldn't breathe. How could they know? Had the researched him like Dr. Swann? Did they know about Krypton?

"How do you know about Krypton?" Clark breathed shocked, his blue eyes looking at them wide.

"Krypton?" repeated Phoebe.

"What's Krypton?" Piper scoffed.

"You don't know about Krypton? Then, how do you know I'm the Last Son of Krypton?" asked Clark totally perplexed.

The girls turned to Leo. Leo jumped as he realised they wanted him to explain. "Err... well there has been a legend going around for years stating that a last survivor of a grand race would come to our world and rule us," Leo said awkwardly.

"How do you know all this?" Clark asked.

"Well, it's hard to explain," Leo replied. "But, I'm a Whitelighter. An Angel," Leo added when he saw the confused look on Clark's face.

"An angel?" Clark scoffed. "Yeah, right. And I suppose they're angels too?"

"No, witches," Piper chimed bluntly. "Well, Paige is half Whitelighter."

Clark looked at them shocked. He had fought witches before but angels they were hard to believe. Although, he did come from Smallville.

"So, what are you bad witches or…"

"Good witches," Paige interrupted, "we're the Charmed Ones. We vanquish evil to save innocents."

"Oh," Clark squeaked, his voice going a little high by the revelation. "So, is that how I saw that vision in my head when I touched Phoebe."

"Wait, you saw that," Phoebe gasped.

"Yeah, shouldn't I?" asked Clark worriedly.

"No," Leo said pointedly, "Phoebe should only be able to see it."

"So, what are you?" asked Paige who continued to lean against the wall. "Warlock? Demon? Wizard? Whitelighter?"

"No... I'm not from here," Clark said awkwardly his throat turning dry as he spoke. "In fact, I'm not even from this galaxy." He watched as they all looked at him dumbstruck. "I'm from a planet called Krypton. My parents sent me here when the planet was about to be destroyed. I'm the last of my people."

"But, you look human?" stuttered Paige horror-struck.

"I am," Clark said, "well, I was raised by humans... so I am."

"But, Leo when you said an extinct race we thought you meant. Werewolves or something," Phoebe stammered shocked.

"So did I?" Leo said wide-eyed. "But, it does make sense. I mean, he has the strength of ten men like the Elders said."

"That's just one of my powers," Clark blurted out mistakenly.

"What other powers do you have?" asked Piper curiously.

"Heat vision, Super speed, super hearing, ice breathe and x-ray vision," he said his voice cracking nervously.

Piper, Paige and Phoebe both held their hands over their breasts shocked when he said x-ray vision. An appalled look on their faces.

"I suppose the next thing you're going to tell us is that you can fly," scoffed Paige.

"No," Clark said to which she nodded. "I haven't really mastered that yet."

Her eyes widened as he said this with such ease as it was nothing.

"Paige, I won't hurt you," Clark said reassuringly. "I'm not here to hurt anyone."

"So you know the meaning of the message?" Phoebe asked.

"I know I was sent here to help," Clark replied unsure. "But, even if the message says I have to conquer doesn't mean I have to right."

They all seemed unsure. A loud whoosh of air appeared behind Clark as a dark-haired demon appeared behind him. "Hello, Kal-El," he said.

"How do you know my name?" Clark asked.

"I know your legend," he replied. He flung his arm at Clark a blast of fire hit him and threw him across the room. Clark slammed through the rails of the stairs. "I was expecting more."

BOOM! His hand blew off a Piper flicked her hands at him. He stumbled. Phoebe lunged at him levitating and kicking him. His eyes widened as Clark zoomed towards him, he threw a fireball at Clark. Clark stopped and leaned to the side dodging the blast. His eyes flared a fiery colour as the fireball exploded behind him. Two beams o fire shot at hit the demon in the chest. He exploded in a ball of fire as the heat vision hit him.

Clark looked around in shock. What had he done? He didn't even use full power. Clark looked over at Paige to see her eyes staring back at him horrified. She backed away and walked out the house slamming the door behind her. Phoebe held his hand stopping him from going after her.

"Don't let her clear her head," she said soothingly.

Cole watched a cloud o blue light showing Clark vanquish the demon. The blond demon girl leaned over Cole worriedly.

"What are we going to do?" she asked him worriedly.

"We buy our time and try and find his weakness," Cole said calmly. "After all every man has weakness. No matter how strong her may be."


	7. Looking for a Saviour

-Chapter Seven-

_Looking for a Saviour_

Phoebe sat in her office looking over her letters, the revelation of Clark's secret still in her mind. Someone knocked at the door. She looked up to see Clark stood before her. "Hey," he said blankly.

"Hey," she replied softly. "How are you?"

"Fine," he said blankly, "how's Paige?"

"She's…"

Clark nodded she didn't need to say anything.

"Give her time," Phoebe said sympathetically. "She'll come around."

Clark nodded and sat down in the couch against the window. He buried his face in his hands rubbing his eyes. "What's the matter?" asked Phoebe concerned.

"Just everything that happened yesterday," Clark replied dimly, "I mean, I blew him up. Literally."

"It's what we do," Phoebe shrugged sympathetically.

"But, I took a life," Clark replied glumly. "How can I come back from that?"

"You didn't take a life," Phoebe replied, "He was evil. Demons are born to kill and we vanquish them."

"But, does it make it right?" Clark replied.

"Yes," said Phoebe bluntly. "Clark, it was self-defence. You didn't know they'd blow up you just were protecting yourself."

"What about Paige?" Clark asked.

"You really like her don't you," Phoebe said softly.

"Yeah," Clark nodded. "I haven't felt this way for... a long time."

"I think she's scared," Phoebe said sympathetically.

"Of me," Clark replied appalled.

"Well, you can't exactly blame her. I mean, both sides think you're here to take over. She saw you vanquish a demon as though he was nothing," Phoebe replied quietly as people walked past the door. "I mean, it's a lot to take in."

"Could you tell her to meet me on the San Francisco Bridge?" Clark said briskly, "I need her to understand."

"Why does she…"

"Just tell her to meet me there," Clark interrupted before darting out of the room, leaving Phoebe to phone Paige.

Clark stood on top of the San Francisco Bridge, a look of pain imprinted on his face as he stood with his eyes closed at the edge of the bridge. Blue lights descended from the sky and landed behind him. It's Paige.

"Phoebe told me you wanted to me to meet you here," Paige said nervously. "What's up?"

"I know what you're thinking Paige," Clark said opening his eyes. "That I'm dangerous and I'm here to rule, to conquer."

"What did you do read my mind?" Paige scoffed with a weak laugh.

"No, its written all over your face," he said weakly. "But, when I read that message from my father I thought the same thing to. But, I am not here to rule with as a tyrant. But, as a symbol for truth and justice."

"You'll have your work cut out," Paige chuckled weakly.

"It's worth it," Clark shrugged. He bowed his head and looked out onto the horizon. "Ever since I came here. I've tried to fit in but each day I'm reminded that I am an outsider." A small twinkle swam in his eyes as he looked at what he longed for. "But, with all this power I always knew I couldn't be, because my destiny is much greater than that. I'm here to help. To make sure the same thing that happened to Krypton doesn't happen to Earth. And during my travels. I listened."

"To what?" asked Paige inquisitively.

"Everything," Clark said closing his eyes, "everyday, I heard people crying out for a saviour. Everyday I heard people just trying to hold on just a bit longer."

Clark turned and opened his eyes. He looked deep into Paige's eyes. He grabbed her arms and without warning rocketed into the air. The wind blew through his hair and bashed against his face. He stopped hovering in the air. Paige looked down and grabbed him terrified.

Sirens echoed, there are hundreds of them. Clark looked at her. "Do you hear them? The sirens, each one going to someone in trouble. Do you understand now?" he asked quietly.

"I understand," Paige replied, "I have to deal with it everyday. It's just after everything I've seen, Demons, Furies, Mermaids, and Warlocks. It just freaked me out with the whole Alien thing."

"I know," Clark said understandably, "but, someone once told me that 'humanity is not only biology'."

"I know. It's just strange," Paige replied looking down her eyes widening.

"Strange is my middle name," Clark joked. Paige suddenly, kissed Clark. His eyes widened as a wash of excitement filled him and his stomach did a back flip. She parted. "What was that for?" he asked breathlessly.

"Sorry, its just that we're flying and I had to do something to," she breathed hungrily, "get my mind off it."

"Oh, did it," Clark asked his voice cracking a bit.

"A little," she replied seductively. Clark smiled. "Can we get down now?"

"Err... well, could you teleport us to the manor?" Clark asked gingerly.

"Can't you fly us there?" Paige asked confused.

"Well, I can only hover," Clark replied bowing his head and going red. Paige laughed softly kissing him before orbing in a million blue lights.

Unbeknownst to them the demon girl watched them. A small smile on her face. She disappeared in a ball of flames a high-pitched laughter followed her.


	8. Lust

-Chapter Eight-

_Lust_

The lights flashed across the dance floor of P3 as a hundred people danced on the dance floor as a band stood on the stage playing one of their hit songs. The girls at the bar handed the customers one of which is Clark. He took the drinks on the tray. "Thanks!" he called over to her as he took the drinks.

"Here you go," Clark said putting the drinks down. The girls, Leo and Darryl took theirs. Clark sat down next to Paige, reminiscing on the month they had been together. It had been a good month full of demon fighting and vanquishing, well more so Paige, since Clark still didn't feel comfortable about 'killing' demons. Although, he did vanquish a few demons who were about to kill the girls.

"So, how are you two love birds doing?" asked Piper nosily.

"Okay," Paige said suspicious of her sister's nosiness. "Why?"

"No reason," Phoebe said. She looked at them both intently. "So have you guys done it yet?" she asked curiously.

"Phoebe!" exclaimed Paige outraged.

"What?" replied Phoebe amused. "A guy with super strength and super speed of course we're going to be curious."

"Well, for your information we haven't done it yet," Paige whispered angrily.

"Why not?" asked Phoebe curiously at both Paige and Clark.

"Well, my powers take a bit of time to get used to new things," Clark said awkwardly his face turning red.

"So you've never done it?" asked Piper raising her eyebrows shrewdly.

"Yes," Clark snapped impatiently. "It's just I haven't done I for a while so…" He returned to his drink awkwardly.

"Right, well changing the subject," Phoebe groaned disgusted. "Elise wants your article in by tomorrow morning."

"Already done," Clark replied taking a gulp of his drink.

"Okay, well we're going to the rest room," Piper said standing up. Phoebe and Paige stood up with her. They all left to the bathroom.

"So, you and Paige seem happy," said Darryl said to Clark as the girls left.

"Yeah," Clark nodded. He bowed his head glumly. "It's just going to be harder to leave."

"Hang on, you're leaving?" exclaimed Leo shocked, "when? Does Paige know?"

"Yeah she knows," Clark said dully. "And I'm not sure when I'm leaving but, I know it's soon."

"Wait, but, if you're not sure then, how do you know you have to leave?" Darryl asked. Clark had found over the past month that he could trust Darryl with his secret and found him a valued ally and friend.

"Well, my father will send me a sign for when I have to return," Clark said.

They two of them nodded; not really understanding but they had found that nothing was understandable when it came to Clark.

"Ready to go," Paige said from behind Clark making him jump. He turned around to see her with Phoebe and Piper.

"Yeah," Clark said standing up.

"Where are you two going?" Darryl asked inquisitively.

"Dinner," replied Paige. "See ya."

They disappeared through the dancers and climbed the stairs in the far corner leaving Piper, Phoebe, Leo and Darryl alone to have a drink.

Cole sat looking through the pages of an old book in his penthouse office. An obsessive look glinted in his eyes as he flipped through every page scanning it frantically.

"Sir," squeaked the blond demon girl nervously. "It's been a month since I told you about the Last Son and his feelings with one of the Charmed Ones."

"And?" Cole replied bored his eyes fixed on the book he was scanning.

"Well I was just wondering why you hadn't done anything?" she asked nervously afraid o what he might say or do.

Cole slammed the book shut. "I am doing something," he replied impatiently. "The Last Son's powers have been impressive and that is why I have been sending demons and warlocks after him. To test him."

"Test him why?"

"So I can know what powers he possesses," Cole said blankly. He stood up and walked to wards the window. "Right, know I know he's very fast, very strong, can shoot fire out of his eyes and can blow cold air. Which begs the question of how I get them?"

"You want his powers?" she gasped shocked.

"Yes," Cole replied with a smile. "And I have found the spell to do it. But, here is where you come in. You see right now he's too close to the girls," he paused an evil glint sparkled in his eyes. "Especially, Paige. And what always causes a rift between two lovers. When the other finds them in the arms of family member. You know what to do?"

He turned around to see the demon holding a small pink ball. She smiled, "One big ball of lust coming up." She flung it towards the window. They watched as the pink streak flew through the sky. She walked towards Cole. "How about we let out some of our own lustful urges?" she whispered seductively.

She suddenly, gasped as Cole turned and stabbed her with a knife. He twisted it making her gasp even more. "I have no use for you any more," he snarled.

She became engulfed in a wall of fire exploding in front of Cole.

"Here's my article," Clark said placing a piece of paper down on Phoebe's desk.

"I'll give it to Elise," Phoebe said. "So, you and Paige going out for Lunch?"

"Yeah and then, we're going to go to dinner tonight," Clark replied flipping through the Bay Mirror. He looked at his watch. "Which reminds me. I'm late. See ya."

She smiled pleasantly. Suddenly, a pink beam hit her a pink cocoon surrounding her. She gasped the cocoon disappearing. She looked around. The cocoon must have been invisible. She looked over at Clark talking to one of the interns. She smiled seductively, hungrily even. She curled her hair coyly.

"Clark," she whispered hungrily. A look of arousement in her eyes.


	9. Sister Rivalry

-Chapter Nine-

_Sister Rivalry_

Clark and Paige walked up the steps of the manor their stomachs full from a good dinner. The porch light shone on them as they reached the door. "Well, this is me," Paige said slowly.

"Good night," Clark said pleasantly. They moved into a kiss. It was slow, building as their hands moved across each other. Paige's hands wrapped around his shoulders her fingers trailing through his hair and his hands holding her hips.

They parted. A sense of longing between the two as Paige breathed heavily and Clark looked at her longingly. "Why don't we go up stairs?" panted Paige heavily.

"Are you sure?" asked Clark with a look of concern of caution.

"I think I can handle it," Paige replied soothingly with a seductive look in her eyes.

She grabbed his hand motioning him through the door. She ran through the hallway. Piper and Leo sat in the living room. "Where are you two going?" asked Piper knowingly.

"Upstairs," called Paige as she pulled Clark up stairs playfully. They didn't waste much time as they stepped onto the landing. Paige threw her self into Clark kissing him as they moved closer to her bedroom. Clark moved her towards the bedroom. They walked through into the bedroom Clark kissing her neck continuously as she ripped her shirt of to reveal her black bra.

"Your turn," Paige said breathlessly with a playful look on her face. "Clothes!" she called her hand out stretched. Blue lights surrounded Clark and within seconds he was only wearing his boxers. Paige smiled playfully.

Clark zoomed towards her throwing her on the bed. He kissed her all over not wanting to miss any bit of her. Then-

Clark heard his phone ring. He went to move away. "Leave it," moaned Paige annoyed by the interruption.

"It could be important," Clark replied kissing her while moving away. He walked over to his pants. But, suddenly, they disappeared in a blue light. Clark turned to see Paige holding his paints.

"You'll have to be quicker than that," she said playfully.

"I don't know," Clark chuckled to which he suddenly, zoomed towards her grabbing his pants. "I can be quick when I want to be."

"Try me," Paige whispered seductively moving in to kiss him. The ringing continued. Clark moved away answering the phone. Paige continued to kiss his neck as he talked on the phone making him quite uncomfortable.

"H-Hello," he stammered his voice rising to a high-pitched squeak.

"_Clark, it's me_," answered Phoebe on the other end. "_There's something wrong with your article. Elise wants you here A.S.A.P_."

"Err… I'll be right there," Clark gulped as Paige continued to kiss him. He got up putting his pants on.

"You'll be right there?" Paige repeated outraged.

"I need to go over something at work," Clark said hurriedly. "Don't worry I'll be quick."

"You better," Paige said with a mock dangerousness.

Clark zoomed out of the room leaving with a smile.

Clark walked in hurriedly into the dark newsroom fully clothed. All the lights were out. It was deserted. A confused look appeared on Clark's face as he looked around. No one's here, he thought to himself.

"Phoebe," Clark cried walking into Phoebe's office. He stopped as he saw Phoebe sat at her desk. She was wearing black lingerie and a red silk robe. He legs were propped onto the desk. She held two glasses of wine. "Err… you wanted to see me about my article."

"Oh, we can get to that in a minute," Phoebe cooed seductively. She took her legs off of the desk and walked towards Clark. "I just wanted to congratulate you on all the hard work you've done the past month. Drink."

"Phoebe," he said gingerly and a little out of place. "Why are you dressed like that?"

Phoebe drunk the last of her wine and threw the glass at the back of the room wildly. She slid her arms out of the robe revealing the back lingerie. "I wanted to give you your reward for a job well done," she said playfully. She leaned in to kiss him.

Clark moved away quickly. "Phoebe what is this?!" Clark asked outraged and confused by Phoebe's performance. "I'm going out with Paige. Your sister."

Phoebe stroked Clark's chest enticingly. "She's only my half sister," she whispered. "Besides, what she doesn't know won't hurt her."

She grabbed the hems of Clark's jacket throwing him onto the couch and lunging at him like a wild beast.

Paige paced up and down her room impatiently. She looked at the clock on her chest of draws. It had been ten minutes since Clark had left. She looked at the ceiling impatiently and then back to the clock. She then, closed her eyes and orbed out of the room.

Clark zoomed over to behind the desk. His face thwart with terror as Phoebe corners him like a wild animal. "Phoebe, this is crazy," he said shocked. "You can't do this to Paige."

Phoebe jumped into the air throwing Clark onto the desk. Phoebe climbed on and straddled him. "It's all fair game, Clark," Phoebe sniggered, "besides, I could do things to you she couldn't."

She leaned in and kissed him. Clark's eyes widened in shock. He pushed her away. Phoebe looked down at him breathlessly.

"PHOEBE!" Yelled Paige from the door.

Clark and Phoebe both turned to see Paige stood there near tears. Her face was ripe with anger. "Paige, it's not what it looks like," Clark called helplessly.

Paige shook her head angrily turning and storming off. Clark pushed Phoebe off of him. She gasped and looked at him shocked. "Clark?"

He looked at her puzzled. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah," she groaned, "what happened?"

"You don't remember anything?" Clark asked in puzzlement.

"Nothing from when you gave me your article," Phoebe groaned. She looked down at what she was wearing. "What am I wearing?"

"Here," Clark said handing her the red robe.

"What happened?" Phoebe asked worriedly not wanting to know the answer as she covered her self up with the robes.

Clark bowed his head glumly.


	10. Powerless

-Chapter Eleven-

_Powerless_

"Paige! You have to let me explain!" Clark cried helplessly as Paige slammed the manor door in his face. "Please, it wasn't my fault!"

The door swung open to see Paige stood there her face as red as he hair. "Well, who started it," Paige snapped.

"Phoebe," Clark cried. "I told her to let go but..."

"You didn't look as if you were trying hard," Paige snapped irritably.

"What did you want me to do throw her across the room?" Clark snapped impatiently.

"I would have expected someone with super strength to at least push her off," Paige snapped angrily. Her face growing redder during each sentence.

"Whoa, what's going on?" came Piper's voice from behind the door.

Paige opened the door slightly so that Clark could see the concerned looks from Piper and Leo's faces. "Well, I found Clark kissing Phoebe in her office?" Paige said trying to hold back the anger in her voice.

"She kissed me," Clark replied stubbornly.

"To which you did nothing," Paige shrugged peeved.

"She wasn't herself," Clark protested looking pleadingly at Piper and Leo. "Paige why would I want to have sex with Phoebe when I was about to with you tonight."

"Whoa, this got awkward," Piper exclaimed disgusted.

"Maybe, you wanted a two for one offer?" Paige snapped. "After all you'll be leaving soon. That way you've got a souvenir."

"I wouldn't do that," Clark cried hurt by what she had just said. "Paige you know me."

"Yeah, for a month," Paige snapped angrily to which she flicked her hand at Clark and shouted, "street!"

Clark disappeared a blue light and reappeared in the middle of the street. He watched as Paige closed the door. Clark zoomed to the door and started to bang on it hard. "Paige! Let me in! Let me explain!"

The door opened but it wasn't Paige it was Leo. "Clark, maybe, you should go," Leo said sympathetically. "At least until she cools down." He added as Clark went to argue.

Clark nodded turning and zooming away into the night. Leo closed the door. He turned and walked into the living room where Paige paced up and down angrily as Piper sat watching her irritably.

"Paige, sit down," Piper snapped. "You'll put a hole in the floor. Now, what happened."

"I told you," Paige snapped back angrily, "I found Phoebe on top of Clark and they were kissing."

"But, why would Phoebe do that?" Piper asked doubtfully.

"Paige!" came Phoebe's voice worriedly. Phoebe ran in wearing only the red silk robe and lingerie. "Let me explain!"

"Err… what are you wearing?" Piper said stifling a laugh while, holding her hand over Leo's eyes.

"I couldn't find my clothes," Phoebe blushed wrapping the robe around her.

"Okay, explain," Paige said briskly.

"Well, I can't," Phoebe said guiltily. "I don't know what happened... I mean, first I'm getting Clark article this afternoon and then, I'm on top of him ten minutes ago."

"So, what a demon did this?" Paige scoffed.

"Well, does make sense," Leo said standing up. "I mean, there is an uproar about Clark in the underworld."

"But, why have Phoebe try and seduce him?" piper asked confused.

"To get him away from us," Phoebe gasped blankly.

"The Elders seem to think that if the demons some how stripped Clark of his powers they could take over as the new Source," Leo explained. "Which is what a lot of them want. To over-throw the new source."

"And who is the new source?" Piper asked knowingly although not wanting to hear it.

"Cole," Leo said grimly.

"Cole," Phoebe exclaimed exasperated. "He must have done this."

"Phoebe, sorry I accused you," Paige said guiltily.

"It doesn't matter now," Piper said hurriedly. "We have to find Clark before Cole does or any other demon for that matter."

"But, Clark could be anywhere?" Phoebe exclaimed.

Paige thought for a moment then gasped as a thought hit her head. "I know where he is," she cried.

Clark sat on the San Francisco Bridge watching the cars below passing tranquilly across the bridge. "Lovely night," came a voice from behind him. Clark turned around to see Cole stood before him. Clark stood just as an energy ball hit throwing him across the bridge. Clark hit the floor weakly. Cole held his hand at Clark. He chanted something Clark hadn't heard in years. "_Mistu Evenestia Petneto Gevenento Visto Gevenetra Peteso Avolarthdi!"_

Cole's arms flew back and he gasped as a bright light shot from Clark. A searing pain flew through Clark as the light continued to flow through him. Clark growled with pain as Cole continued to stand over him his arms outstretched.

BOOM! And explosion hit Cole throwing him across the bridge. Clark got up weakly. He could hardly breathe. He looked up to see Paige, Phoebe and Piper stood there. Phoebe had got changed. Paige ran over to a weakened Clark.

"Did he get your powers?" Paige asked worriedly. They all looked over at Cole. An aroused look in his eyes as he looked at Phoebe. A small smile crept across his face. Suddenly, two red beam shot out at Phoebe. Clark jumped over at Phoebe pushing her down. The two beams hit him. Clark groaned in pain.

"Yeah, I think he got them," Clark grimaced in pain as a searing pain burnt his back. He grabbed his back in pain.

"What gave you that idea?" Piper asked sarcastically hide her fear as Cole looked at his hands joyfully. He was all-powerful. No one could stop him. "Paige!" Piper shouted hurriedly.

Paige ran over to them. Cole spun around and threw an energy ball and two blasts of heat vision at them. Suddenly, a blue force field appeared around them the two attacks rebounding. The girls and Clark orbed away as Cole zoomed out of the way of the rebounded attacks.

He turned and looked San Francisco stretching in the distance. He looked at his New Kingdom.


	11. Green For Danger

-Chapter Eleven-

_Green for Danger_

Clark groaned in pain as the searing pain burnt his skin. He was no longer bullet proof. He was scared. He was going to die. Sweat rolled of his face as she landed on the couch at the Manor. He breathed heavily.

"Leo!" shouted Piper worriedly near tears. Leo appeared before them in a stream of blue lights. "Heal him!" Piper barked.

"But," Leo replied shocked.

"Leo, just do it," snapped Paige tearfully holding a groaning Clark still.

Leo held his hands over Clark. Clark groaned in pain. Paige shushed him soothingly. A gold aura appeared around Clark's wounds. The burns shrunk as the gold light emitted from Leo's hands. The burns shrunk until finally there was nothing there. Clark gasped and gulped as a cool sensation filled him. He got up breathing slowly. "Thanks," Clark said to Leo as he panted for breath.

"Is someone going to tell me what happened?" Leo exclaimed with both confusion and worry.

"Cole took Clark's powers," Phoebe said dully. "He's all powerful and immortal now."

"But, he wouldn't hurt us," Paige replied. "I mean, not Phoebe anyway."

"No," Clark said forcefully. "There's only been four people who received powers like me. One wrecked havoc across Smallville, One tried to kill a man and another was possessed by a warlord."

"Wait, what happened to the fourth person?" Phoebe asked confused.

"He had heart troubles," Clark replied glumly his head lolling down to the ground.

"How do you know?" Paige asked curiously.

"He was my father," Clark replied glumly. "He received these powers to stop me."

"Stop you?" Leo asked confused.

"Err... lets just say I went through a rebellious time in my teens," Clark replied reclusively. "But, what I mean, is that the power will go to his head and he'll be invincible."

They nodded confused but left it when they saw Clark's face. "So, how do we stop him? Piper asked. "I mean, if he has your power that would make him all powerful."

"There is one way," Clark said, "if he has my powers then, he has my weakness as well."

They all looked at him shocked. Phoebe moved 'weakness' with shock. "Which is?" Leo asked forebodingly.

"Kryptonite," Clark said sharply.

"Sorry Krypto-what?" Paige asked confused.

"Fragments of my own world," Clark said standing up. "It's deadly to Kryptonians. And it's our only hope. Could you call for my bag," he asked Paige.

"Bag!" Paige called holding out her hand. Suddenly, Clark's bag appeared in a blue light. He opened it taking out a black box. He opened it taking out a green rock. "That's it," Paige scoffed with shock.

"Yeah, this is the only thing that would weaken me," Clark said holding it up.

"But, how come you're not weakened now?" Phoebe asked confused, as there was no sign of weakening or pain from Clark.

"It only works if I have powers," Clark replied, "the radiation mixes with the rays from Earth's sun that has been absorbed in my body weakening me. But, since my powers are gone it doesn't effect me. I'm kind of like a solar battery."

"Oh," Piper replied a little dazed by all this information.

"Take this and stop Cole," Clark said handing them the Kryptonite. He stood up and walked to the door.

"Where are you going"? Demanded Paige angrily.

"I have to go back home," Clark said not looking at her. "I have to get something in case this doesn't work."

"What?" asked Phoebe.

"My powers," Clark said pointedly.

"Leo, you take him it'll be quicker that way," Piper said to Leo. Leo grabbed hold of Clark's shoulder the both of them orbing away.

"Well, time to see if this baby works," Paige replied grabbing hold of her sisters and orbing away.

Clark walked hurriedly through the dark, wet Kawatche caves, Leo following behind. "Clark what are we doing here?" Leo asked both confused and impatient.

"I'm going to get my powers back," Clark said not looking at Leo.

"What is this place?" Leo asked still impatient.

"It's a portal to my home," Clark said examining the wall full of symbols. Leo did the same. His eyes widened as he saw pictures of a man shooting fire from his eyes. Clark walked through a small crack in the cave wall Leo following dazed by all this.

Clark took out a octagonal disc. "What's that?" Leo asked.

"A key," Clark said slotting it into an altar in the middle of the room. A bright gold light engulfed them both Leo's closed his eyes as the blinding light filled the room

Leo opened his eyes to find himself in a large crystal palace. A bright light reflecting off of the walls. He couldn't believe it was made of crystals. Clark walked over to a heap of crystals stood in the middle of the room.

A loud booming voice echoed through the room. "Kal-El, you have returned sooner than expected," it said.

"Something has happened," Clark shouted back over the billowing wind. "My powers have been stripped from me from a demon. I need to get them back... I need you help, father."

"Father?" exclaimed Leo taken aback.

"Very well," the voice echoed back, "this _demon_, poses a grave threat to this world. Its powers have duplicated with your powers. To defeat him you must have the powers of a true Kryptonian."

"Thank you," Clark replied. "What do you want me to do?"

A blue light shot down on Clark encircling him. Leo went to help Clark but Clark held his hand up to stop him. "This process is not permanent, Kal-El which means it is imperative that you return to me at the setting of the sun Sol," the voice echoed.

"I promise," Clark replied unhesitating. "I won't fail you again."

"For your sake, Kal-El, I hope not," the voice echoed. "The fate of the world rests in your hands."

A pulsating blue light shot down on Clark. Clark's arms shot out and he screamed in pain. Leo watched helplessly holding his arms shivering from the cold.

Cole stood at the edge of the balcony outside of his penthouse. He held his arms out taking in the wind that surrounded him hitting his face hard though to him it felt more like a tickle.

His ears twitched as he heard the familiar sound of someone orbing up behind him. A smile crept across his face as Piper, Phoebe and Paige.

"You're earlier than I thought," Cole said turning to them. His black suit billowing in the wind. "Come to kill me?"

"We still haven't found a way to do that," Piper snapped dangerously.

"So," Cole chuckled jumping off of the edge the penthouse and on to the balcony. "You've come here. Knowing that I have all of Clark's powers. One of them I'm starting to enjoy," he added looking at Phoebe hungrily. He licked his lips. Phoebe groaned disgusted. "And now," he continued looking back at them all, "you expect to stop me. When you couldn't even do that when I was just immortal. Now, you want to stop me when I can…" Cole suddenly zoomed towards Paige and pushed her across the room. Paige slammed against the wall and fell to the ground. A large dent could be seen in the wall. "Be as fast as a speeding bullet and…" he lifted Piper and Phoebe up by the neck and threw the towards Paige. "Have the strength of ten men."

"You may be strong," Phoebe said helping Piper up. Paige got up onto her knees weakly. "But, we know your weakness."

"Oh," Cole replied arrogantly although a small flicker of fear filled his eyes. "What's that?"

"This," Paige said forcefully holding the Kryptonite at Cole.

Cole stood unfazed even amused by this. He took the Kryptonite from Paige and examined it closely. "What is this?" Cole chuckled.

"Uh oh," Piper groaned helplessly as they back away from Cole slowly.

Cole smiled amused before smacking Paige across the room knocking her out. He turned to the Piper and Phoebe both backed away. Piper held her arms protectively in front of her sister. Cole threw his arm at them knocking them away.

"I've been wanting to do this for a long time," Cole said. He looked at Phoebe. "We could have been great together. And you had to throw it away."

Piper held Phoebe close as Cole's eyes flared up to a fiery colour.

"Leave them alone," came Clark's voice from the balcony.

Cole turned to the balcony to see Clark hovering in mid air. A dangerous look in his eyes as he hovered with his arms folded and the wind blowing in his hair. He wasn't a man. He was a Superman.


	12. A True Kryptonian

-Chapter Twelve-

_A True Kryptonian_

Clark glared at Cole dangerously. Cole looked at him impressed. "You must be Clark," Cole said shrugging Clark off. " We've met before," he joked.

Clark floated down to ground. "You have something that belongs to me," Clark snarled dangerously. He walked over to Cole until they were faced to face.

Cole laughed and walked around Clark like a tiger circling its prey. Clark stood unfazed. "You know, you're something," Cole jeered. "The Last Son. Has a ring to it doesn't it. But, a sadness to it. You're the last aren't you."

Cole had hit a mark. Clark's eyes sparkled as Cole goaded him. "The last Son of Krypton, you were just a baby when you lost your parents," Cole jeered triumphantly. "I used to think you were a legend. The powerful force that would bring demons to their rightful place as ruler of all. But, now I see you for what you are... weak. A sad little boy lost in the scramble of humanity with a naive dream that he can make a difference."

Cole flew across the room as Clark spun around angrily punching him in the face. "At least I'm not out to hurt the people I love," Clark spat back. "Like you did Phoebe." Cole glared at him angrily, "you had her and you gave her up for your own lust for power until, finally it's consumed you." Clark extended a hand to Cole, "but, its not too late. Just let go off the power and you own dark abyss and you could have her again. If you just try."

Cole looked at Phoebe hopefully. He glared at Clark as he saw the hate in her eyes. He took Clark's hand and suddenly, punched him in the gut. Clark groaned and bent down in pain. Cole punched his head down to the ground then, punched him throwing him across the room. "You lie," Cole spat at Clark. "But, she will be mine once I dispose of you and take this world for MYSELF!"

He zoomed at Clark spearing into his chest. The two of the crashed into elevator denting the wall. The elevator began to rock. Clark grabbed hold of Cole slamming him against the opposite wall before punching him in the face repeatedly. Cole kneed Clark in the stomach. Clark feel to the ground. Cole punched him in the face knocking through the elevator floor.

Clark fell through the dark elevator shaft stopping himself midway. He hovered glaring up at the elevator. His eyes flared a fiery colour and two fiery streaks shot out of his eyes and fired at Cole. Clark kicked off from the air and flew up to Cole. Clark slammed through the floor of the elevator punching Cole through the ceiling and up through the roof. Clark turned to the penthouse just as Cole dropped through the ceiling.

"That all you got," Cole jeered arrogantly.

"I haven't even started yet," Clark growled angrily.

"Good," Cole said throwing a fireball at Clark. The fireball knocked Clark into the elevator. The elevator gave way and rocketed down through the shaft. Cole smiled, "Cos, neither have I." He turned to the girls. He flung his arms and they all flew against the wall pinned onto it. "I'll be back soon. Don't go anywhere." He zoomed down the elevator shaft. A large explosion occurred followed by even more explosions.

"This is just great," Piper groaned. "Clark's fighting Cole, the rock thingy didn't work and we're stuck to a wall."

"You forgot that Cole has Clark's powers now," Paige added.

"I didn't think I need to," snapped Piper impatiently.

"The good thing is that Clark has his powers back," Phoebe said reassuringly.

"The bad news is that so does Cole," Paige replied.

"Again, didn't need to be said," Piper snapped exasperated. "Leo! Leo!"

Leo appeared in a bleu light. His eyes widened as he saw them like that. "Oh my god!"

"Where have you been?" Piper snapped angrily.

"The arctic," Leo replied trying to get Piper and the girls free.

"What?" Paige asked take aback.

"Long story," Leo said holding out his hands a gold glow coming from them. The girls dropped to the ground. "How's the baby?"

"She's fine," snapped Piper angrily, "I'm going to kill him!"

"Not before I do," Phoebe snarled also angrily.

They penthouse suddenly, rocked as a large explosion occurred from below them. The penthouse rocked again knocking them off their feet accompanied by another explosion.

"What's going on?" Piper snapped irritably.

"Piper calm down, the baby," Leo said soothingly.

"I am calm!" snapped Piper flapping her arms at Leo who tried to put his arms on her.

"Well, we've got to stop them two before they destroy this whole place," Phoebe cried of the explosions. "Piper do you have the spell."

"Yeah," Piper replied taking out a piece of paper.

"It's a good thing we looked up that spell," Paige said orbing them away.

They disappeared in a blue light reappearing in a dusty grey marbled reception area. The lights hung from the ceiling shining on the sea of dust. Columns lay flat on the floor in a heap of rubble. A loud explosion occurred and two blurred figures stepped into the sea of dusty light. One of them punched the other and Cole flew out of the sea of dust and slammed to the floor. Blood dripped off of his head and mouth. He wiped it spitting blood down on the floor.

Clark flew out of the sea of dust landing down on the ground. "Give up," Clark said, "or I'll show you what a True Kryptonian is made of."

Cole held his hands out and an energy ball appeared over his palm. He threw it at Clark. Clark flew up into the air and zoomed towards Cole. Cole threw them at Clark. Clark dodged them swooping past each one He held his arm back to punch Cole. Cole's eyes fired up and two blast of fire shot out of his eyes hitting Clark square in the chest. Clark flew back slamming down against the wall.

Clark got up slowly a little dazed by the blast. Clark looked over at Cole as he fired another blast of heat vision at him. Clark squinted his eyes firing two blast at him. The blasts collided both of them not wanting to let up.

"Piper, do something," Paige shouted, to which Piper flung her hands at Cole an explosion hitting him in the shoulder. Cole dodged Clark's heat vision the blast hitting the column behind him rocks shooting past him. Clark zoomed at Cole. Cole breathed in slowly and then, let out a large gust of air throwing Clark away. He spun around gust of wind following knocking the girls and Leo away as well.

They slammed against the wall. Leo fell to the floor knocked out. Piper, Paige and Phoebe watched helplessly as Cole moved towards them. A fireball circled in his hand. He held it over his head ready to attack.

Clark suddenly, zoomed at him slamming in to the floor. "Quick use the spell!" Clark yelled back at them as he pinned Cole to the wall. Cole thrashed at him as he tried to escape. "Quick before he esc…" Clark suddenly, grimaced in pain as a green glow illuminated his body as an excruciating pain filled his body.

He fell to the floor letting go off Cole as Cole held a piece of Kryptonite at him. Paige ran over to him worriedly as he cowered on the floor as the pain burnt his very bones. "Clark! Clark!" she cried worriedly. "What have you done to him?"

"I've found his weakness," said Cole coldly holding the Kryptonite at Clark.


	13. Relinquished

-Chapter Thirteen-

_Relinquished_

Phoebe levitated in the air flying a kick at Cole. Cole grabbed hold of her ankle. "We have to stop meeting like this," he said coldly throwing her across the room so that she smacked across the room hitting one of the columns.

"Kryptonite!" yelled Paige holding out her hand. The Kryptonite flied in her hand. Cole grabbed her by throat lifting her up. She gasped for air as he squeezed hard. An explosion hit his shoulder knocking him away. Piper ran over to Paige. Paige gasped for breath. She went to take the Kryptonite from the floor.

SMACK! Cole appeared out of nowhere grabbing hold of Piper and Paige throwing them across the room. Piper flew across the room stopping mid-air as a force field stops her from hitting the floor. Paige slammed against the column next to Phoebe.

Piper stood up. A dangerous look in her eyes. She wasn't messing around. She flicked her hands an explosion hitting Cole in the chest throwing him away. Leo got up weakly as he regained consciousness. "Leo, get Clark!" yelled Piper as Clark lay on the floor unconscious from the pain.

Leo orbed at Clark orbing him over to Phoebe and Paige. Cole threw an energy ball at them. Piper flicked her hands the balls stopping behind air. Leo orbed out of the way taking Clark and girls with him out of the way of the battle.

"Nice," Cole said impressed. "At least you didn't blow it up. Now, that would have been messy."

"I know," Piper replied through gritted teeth to which she flicked her hands an explosion hitting Cole. He staggered back. Cole fire a blast of heat vision at Piper, a blue fore field surrounded her knocking the blasts away. The blast rebounded hitting the wall.

"You know," Cole said impressed circling Piper. Piper stood still unfazed her hands in her pockets as she watched Cole pace up and down. "I would have thought Prue would have been the one that would give me a run for my money. I guess I misjudged you."

"I never misjudged you though," she replied with a smile, she flicked her hands repeatedly. Cole flew back as explosions hit him all over his body. He fell to the ground.

Cole zoomed at Piper angrily. Piper suddenly, orbed out of the way and flicked her hands knocking Cole across the room. "You know that baby of yours is really starting to get on my nerves," Cole snarled angrily. "I'm going to enjoy killing it."

"Oh, I don't know," chimed Piper, "I reckon she could kill you."

Cole's nostrils flared angrily as she said this. Cole flicked his hands and threw a fireball at Piper. She stood still unfazed. "Fireball!" yelled Paige flinging it back at Cole. Cole flew across the room sliding across the marble floor.

Clark floated up into the air and zoomed at Cole spinning around him. Cole spun around trying to get at Clark. He fired blast of heat vision only hitting a blur where Clark once was. Clark zoomed towards him and grabbed him in a full nelson holding him still

Phoebe and Paige ran over to Piper. "Quick the relinquishing spell," Paige said. They all stood there hands clung together.

"_We call upon the powers taken, relinquish this power and return them to rightful son_," They recited a purple beam shot from Cole and swooped up into the air hitting Clark. Clark let go off Cole as his arms outstretched and a the purple beam pulsated through him. His back flew forwards as the purple beam disappeared.

Cole looked up at Clark. Clark punched Cole in the face knocking him out. Cole laughed as he faded in unconsciousness. "You can't beat me," Cole spat, "I'm invincible."

"We will find a way to stop you," Phoebe said to him spitefully. He looked back at her a helpless look in his eye. "I'm done with you."

They disappeared in a blue light leaving Cole in his own decadence surrounded by the rubble he had caused. A light fell behind him. He didn't even notice.


	14. Premonitions Again

-Chapter Fourteen-

_Premonitions Again_

Clark stood at the window in Paige's room looking out at the sun began to rise again making a web of pink and orange colours sinning over the horizon. He only had a day to return to Jor-El. He turned and looked at Paige lying in her bed wearing only silver coloured lingerie. "That was amazing," she breathed satisfyingly.

Clark bowed his head. "I have to go," Clark said suddenly, "Today," he added.

"What?" Paige cried confused, "Why?"

"Because I have to," Clark said. "I don't have a choice."

"Can't I come with you?" Paige asked knowingly.

"No," Clark said. "Where I'm going I have to go alone."

"When are you leaving?" Paige asked sadly looking down at the floor.

"Today," he replied bluntly. "Before sunset."

"But, we've only just," Paige replied confused and trying to have everything make sense.

Clark sat down next to her. "I don't want to do this," Clark said to her with a look of purpose on his face. "But, I have to. I was sent here for a reason and it's time I fulfil my destiny." He stood up and walked to the door. "I'll be back to say goodbye before I leave." He walked out of the room leaving Paige stunned on the bed.

Paige walked into the kitchen sadly as her sisters stood up to see her. "Sweetie are you okay?" Piper asked concerned.

"Clark's leaving," Paige said glumly.

"Yeah," Phoebe said hesitantly. "We know. Leo told us."

"How did you know?" she asked shocked to Leo.

"When I took Clark to where he asked me to go he transported us to some ice palace he said was his Fortress of Solitude, sort of a mausoleum of Kryptonian knowledge. He got his powers back from his father's memory as long as he came back before sunset."

"Did he say why?" Paige asked still confused by all this.

"He just said he'd be doing training there that would help him fulfil his destiny," Leo shrugged not quite sure about all this.

"Honey, you've know what Clark can do, and you know what he's like," Phoebe said reassuringly. "And if he says he has to go. There's probably a good reason."

Paige nodded still glum by the idea. Phoebe turned and grabbed a cookbook from the kitchen shelf. She gasped a she saw images pass a starry backdrop with many swirling images surrounding it. She saw Clark. He was stood in the middle of a blue light, which encircled him. A loud booming voice echoed through the backdrop.

"_Even though you have been raised as a human being you are not one them. They can be great people, Kal-El if they wish to be. They only lack the light to guide them. For this reason above all their capacity for good I have sent them you. My only son... Kal-El_," the voice echoed as a pentagon shaped insignia with the letter S in it appeared before her.

Phoebe gasped and looked happily as she realised what she saw. "What did you see?" Piper asked worriedly.

"Our saviour," Phoebe chimed happily to which they all looked at her worriedly. She smiled beaming at them.

Clark walked into the attic where Paige, Phoebe and Piper stood looking over the book. Leo followed him in. "Hey," he said nervously his bag over his shoulder.

"Hey," said Paige. "You're leaving then?"

"Yeah," Clark replied. "It's almost sunset. I suppose, Leo told you what that means."

"Yeah, you have to return to some ice fortress," Paige nodded.

Clark nodded gingerly. He looked over at Phoebe and Piper. "What are you working on?" Clark asked curiously.

"A way of vanquishing Cole," Phoebe replied.

"Right, I'm sure you'll find a way," Clark said sincerely.

"Oh come here you," Phoebe said happily walking over to Clark and giving him a hug. Clark hugged her back. "Don't be a stranger," she said as she let him go.

Piper came over and hugged him as well. "Good luck," she said squeezing him tighter. Clark held out his hand to Leo. Leo shook it.

"See ya, Clark," Leo said shaking Clark's hand.

"See ya Leo," Clark replied as he shook Leo's hand.

Clark turned to Paige. They both said nothing. "Well, this is it," Clark shrugged. "Goodbye Paige."

"Bye, Clark," she replied. "Good luck. I'll miss you."

Clark turned and looked as the sun began to set. "I best be going," he said floating in the air and towards the window.

"See ya Superman," Phoebe said anxiously.

"What?" Clark said confused.

"You'll find out," Phoebe replied stifling a laugh.

Clark hovered towards the window. "Will we see you again?" Paige asked him as he reached the window. "I mean, will we see you around."

"I'm always around," Clark said with a smile and he flew away into the setting sun. He headed North to his training not knowing what awaited him next. No body did. Except Phoebe that is.


End file.
